


Cat Meets Panther

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Persona 5, the firstest dungeon~! Ann meets the bikini version of herself and ends up totally fucking her brains out, her team was there but they excuse themselves, how polite!





	Cat Meets Panther

"What the hell is this?" Panther gawps at the sight of well, herself! Her gorgeous blonde body swallowing up a tiny pink leopard print bikini! A set of adorable kitty ears adorning the top of her head.  
"Reeeowr!" Mona pants at the sight of that gorgeous bombshell before him, "I mean... This is how Kamoshida sees you? T.. That pervert!"  
"Like, do me up the ass. I love it up there~." the slutty Ann purrs sweetly, swaying her bikini clad rear behind her without a care in the world. The smile on her face wasn't too enthused, a sort of complacency to it, but not quite apathetic either. She just seemed totally fine with being dressed like a whore, and acting like it too.  
"Shut up!" Panther yowls, "I do not like it up there at all!" Ann huffs, shaking her head. Her mask showed off her cheeks, which were threatening to join the same hue as the rest of her skintight, leather outfit. "She's just a... Just a slut!"  
"Like yeah, totally." Ann moans happily, cupping her gigantic tits between her fingers. Ann winced a little, those things were definitely bigger than hers. Watching the cat-eared harlot heft her mega-mammaries up before her!  
Throb~ Whether she believed what the girl said or not, there was a certain narcissistic delight to be taken from matching her reflection show off her curvy body like that. Still, Kamoshida had forgotten one very important detail. That throbbing bitchbreaker between her legs. The fabric began to stretch and strain, the thick bulge most of the way down her thigh, her length hardened as she stepped towards the blonde whore, and growled, "I'll show you who likes what!"  
With a thud, Ann's big fat tits were pinned to the ground, face down, ass up! Panther had gripped the girl by her hair and spun her around, throwing her to the floor beneath her. She reaches down, and starts to tug and fumble with her zipper, "Who designed this costume anyway?" the girl huffs, extruding steam from her plump and cute lips. Down and down the zipper went, it started at the neck, no easy access flap for her.  
"Panther, you're so gorgeous~" Mona can't help but mrowl in delight as he watched Panther strip, down and down the zipper slid, till her pale neckline was revealed, the bountiful mons of her wonderfully rounded chest soon peeking through. The faintest, pinkest hints of her areolas could be seen, but not her nipples. Down and down the zipper falls, her navel on full display before.. "Hrmph!" her dick was wedged between the fabric of her thigh, even with her pubic completely revealed, she has to reach down, and fish out her fat fucking schlong, the curved thing THWAPS against her gut, and soon straightens itself out completely.  
"Woah!" Ryuji gawps, her eyes going wide. Joker's thighs tremble a little, she was having flashbacks to her visit with the good Doctor. Panther mounts her slutty clone, swiftly burying her prick between those bikini-bottom'd asscheeks. "Uhhh, maybe we should.. Leave her to work this out?" Ryuji gawps, her pointy fangs gnashing together. She glances around the lavish room, and began to tip-toe towards a door.  
"No way! I wanna watch!" Mona huffs, Panther was a damn wild animal, and she swiftly rips her twins panties down, just enough to reveal her always-wet crotch. Because of course that girls cunt was sopping through at all times.  
"Hrhh.. Hahh..." her drooling monster slams straight into the doggystyle slut's tight little snatch! The figment Ann squeals in delight! Her face twisting into a look of sheer desire, and her tongue hanging from her face!  
"Your dick's like, the best!" Slutty Ann squeals, her fat tits cushioning every blow as she sprawls out on the ground, "Unf! Yeah! Rape my slutty cunt! I totally love it!!" her bikini top snagged on the ground, and one particularly rough thrust had her back arching, and her tits bouncing free! Her fat and rounded udders bounced ridiculously, like they were made of silicone rather than the pure and pudgy orbs that Panther held. Sweat glistened from her body, her outfit, despite being split down the middle only managed to cling to her worked up frame all the harder. Highlighting her asscrack to her teammates, her frantic thrusting had the ruby red fabric melting to the side, and her heavy tits bouncing free.  
"C'mon." Ryuji pants, "This is getting weird..." Mona was gripped by the collar and the door swings shut in their face. Joker contemplates finding an excuse to shirk off and finger her slutty cunt to completion. THWAP! SMACK! MOAN! Even the thickest door wasn't going to hide the fake Ann's sultry need. Panther huffs and snarls, spearing her length right into the others folds! She began to grunt, burrowing her length deeper and deeper!  
Her face scrunches up as pleasure rolls throughout her body! If there was one thing this sex object was good for, well.. It was fucking! Her fat ass bounced cutely and her sultry moans filled the air! Her cunt was slippery, wet, and oh so accommodating of Panther's massive bitchbreaker! "You stupid... Sleazebag... Fake!" Panther squeals as her prick SLAMS against the faux girl's cervix, and she didn't relent there! Her hips pistoned forwards wildly, "I'm gonna.. Knock myself up!" she huffs, her shaft twitching, jolting upright with every thrust!  
Ann's gut bulged as her trashy hole was remodeled by her twin's massive length, she thrusts her ass right back against the other, causing her heavy cheeks to QUAKE, clap, clap, clap! Ryuji winces, her ear pressed to the door, "She's really going for it." the blonde punk gawps, only able to imagine the sheer fervor in which Panther positively destroyed her clone's body.  
Her shaft tenses up, and her cockhead shattered that cervix into a million tiny pieces! Her womb left as nothing more than a cockring for her Mistress's superior, throbbing pole! Thwap! Panther's almost-bare pelvis slaps right against that bouncing booty. Her hips still wrapped up tight by her seductive red catsuit. Her tail bouncing of its own free will behind them. Sprt~ Sprt~ Rope after rope of her hot, thick cream flooded straight into the other's nubile and eager hole! That greedy cunt guzzled her superior cumload down, her gut bulging as Panther's cumload positively refused to stop. "Like, breed me. Knock my stupid slut cunt up!" Ann was always so eager to degrade herself, even as her cunt was so full of Panther's cream, that heavenly load began to spray right back around her folds~.  
Splrrrrt. Hot thick streaks of that messy, mind rotting goop splattered across her thighs, her gut stretched and full, her ovaries flooded with that thick and sticky load. Schlooooorp~ Ann stumbles, and pulls her hips back, a frothy white ring of jizzm had formed around the base of her shaft. Her still-twitching shaft shot thick streaks of cum up the girls back.  
...  
The door swung open, eventually. And Panther stepped out, her dick drained dry, but on full display, drizzling lazy rivets of her chunky pre onto the floor, "Uhmm, Panther." Ryuji pants, rubbing at the back of her bemasked hair. "Mona was asking if.. We could have a turn?" she questions weakly. Panther yanked on the leash, and the gaped whore, with her kitty-ears on her head, and not much else crawled behind her.  
"Like, no way. My holes belong to the best dick of them all." the slutcat mews. Tugged by her leash infront of Panther, she began to diligently slurp on that dribbling shaft.  
"Sorry guys!" Panther's usual cheery tone had returned, "But you heard whore-me~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you come up with a better title~! Titles are hard.


End file.
